md1456_once_upon_a_time_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Moana
Moana is the daughter of Chief Tui and Sina from the island of Motonui. Biography Before First Curse When the island of Motunui and its surroundings become threatened by darkness due to the missing heart of the goddess Te Fiti, Moana, the daughter of Chief Tui, is given the heart by her Gramma Tala. Resilient and brave, Moana sails out to locate the legendary demi-god Maui, who stole the heart centuries ago. She convinces him to help her return the heart and cleanse the land of darkness. Eventually, the pair bond and successfully return the heart. Upon returning home, Moana becomes the new chief. (Be Careful What You Wish For) Approximately two year later, Moana receives a message from the Enchanted Forest warning of a Dark Curse that the infamous Evil Queen plans to cast. Moana decides to travel to the Enchanted Forest to help try and stop the Dark Curse, leaving Tui in charge of Motunui. Upon arrival, Moana runs into the princess Snow White by chance. Shocked when Snow reveals that the kingdom are not planning to fight against the Dark Curse, Moana decides to stop the Evil Queen herself. With directions from Maui, Moana breaks into the Evil Queen’s castle when she is out, but the Magic Mirror informs the Queen of an intruder. The Evil Queen returns home and rips Moana’s heart out; however, Moana distracts her and manages to retrieve her heart and flee. (Stay Strong) Barely a week later, the curse is cast while Moana is still in the Enchanted Forest; however, her island chain is outside of the curse’s reach. (Stay Strong) After First Curse The curse is broken 28 years later. With her memories returned, Moana, like everyone else in town, seeks revenge on the Evil Queen Regina, and joins her fellow citizens in confronting her at her house. However, Emma Swan and her family protect her at the request of the son Emma shares with the Queen, Henry Mills. Disappointed and alone, Moana travels to the beach, where a portal unexpectedly opens up before her. Curious, Moana enters. (Stay Strong, Broken) Moana finds herself in the Underworld, where Maui awaits. Maui reveals that he is turning dark as a result of not being around Moana for 28 years. The demi-god reveals that his adopted father, Hades, has trapped him in the Underworld, using magic to prevent him from leaving. The pair take a trip to the Underbrooke Library to research for a potential escape. Moana reads about the legendary silver slippers from Oz, which can teleport the user anywhere in all the realms. Maui creates a portal to Oz, and Moana passes through to find the slippers. Moana arrives in Emerald City, finding its ruler, Zelena. Moana asks for the slippers, but Zelena reveals a girl, Dorothy, took them many years ago. During their conversation, Moana reveals that the Dark Curse was broken; Zelena sees this as an opportunity to get revenge on the Evil Queen. Expressing similar motives, Moana offers to join her, but Zelena refuses. However, before leaving, Zelena gives Moana a potion that can temporarily take down the barrier preventing Maui from leaving the Underworld. Moana returns to Maui, and they make their way back to the Enchanted Forest. As Moana and Maui prepare to part ways, however, Hades approaches and scolds Maui for running away. Fortunately, they miraculously make amends, and Moana sets off back to Motunui. Shortly after, the girl is confronted by Hades, who lied to Maui and is actually vengeful. As punishment, Hades kills Moana and she is forced to remain in the Underworld. (Wicked Revenge) After Sixth Curse At some point, the Wish Realm Evil Queen manipulates Maui into becoming the Dark One to cast a new curse. Knowing that Moana is likely the thing Maui loves most, she brings Maui to the Underworld to crush Moana’s heart. Maui is summoned and reunites with Moana, but immediately attempts to crush her heart under Wish Regina’s orders. As Moana has no heart, however, Wish Regina is left with nothing. Angry, she orders Maui to destroy Moana, however she is distracted when she is approached by Wish Maleficent. As they duel, Moana grabs Maui’s Dark One Dagger and stabs him with it in defense; this, of course, transfers the Dark One powers into Moana. (The Mistress of Evil) Appearances Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Moana Category:Season 8 characters Category:Dark Ones Category:Resurrected characters Category:Hawaiki citizens Category:Enchanted Forest citizens Category:Storybrooke citizens Category:Underworld citizens